Maggie
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Wolfsbert, her family, cooking, dancing and singing, waltzes, romance, playing with children, her friends|dislikes = Wolfsbert's aggressive temper, violence, not being with her husband, danger, family tension|powers = |weapons = |fate = Reunited with her husband and lives happily with her family}}'''Maggie '''is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. She's became a member of the Wooten family after marrying Wolfsbert, unfortunately due to a past tragedy, his marriage with Maggie was testy. Luckily, after his problems fixed, Wolfsbert reconciled with Maggie and has grown closer. Background After Wolfsbert was banished out of the Wooten clan, he encountered Maggie, where they fell in love and got married, two years later. Their marriage moved along steadily for a couple of months until Jordan and Chance were born. Wolfsbert began to learn about all the rewards that Robert won. While Maggie began to admire Robert for his success, Wolfsbert kept his jealousy a secret. During his times in the house, it became challenging for Wolfsbert to find a job as a mechanic but Maggie was always there to comfort her husband. After Robert's death, Maggie suggested on going to his funeral but Wolfsbert refused. They argue and it ended tragically. Maggie left to go to the funeral while Wolfsbert stayed home. The next night, Wolfsbert left the house when he encountered Wolfgang. He took Jordan and Chance with him. The next morning, she noticed that her husband and sons were gone. Feeling lonely and regretful for arguing with her husband that she sought refuge in the Good Eats restaurant where she encountered her in-laws who experiencing family problems. Phillip kindly offered Maggie a job as a waitress. During her times as a waitress, Maggie is hoping to be with her husband and sons once again. Personality Maggie is portrayed as sassy, calm, resourceful, stern and an independent young woman. At the start of the film, she was somewhat uptight and bossy towards her husband. After he left, the family, Maggie felt guilty for it. She felt that it was her fault because she didn't even comfort her distraught husband who obviously had a problem to fix. She was although loyal and loving to Wolfsbert and her sons. Maggie deeply loves her family and is extremely loyal to them. She puts them first and personal interests last. She is maternal, protective and firm with her children, nephews and nieces. Aside from being hard-working and mature, Maggie has a large imagination, big dreams and enjoys spending time with her friends, dancing, and shopping. In movies or episodes, Maggie is shown to be feisty and expresses it in a humorous manner. However, Maggie is a protective fighter and takes villains and their evil plans seriously. After reconciling with her husband, she learned how to be relaxed and not so uptight with him. She knows that it frustrates him and she doesn't want that. Wolfsbert and Maggie are closer than ever and when they're alone, they always talk about how much they love each other. Physical appearance Maggie is a slender and beautiful African-American women wearing a green dress and shoes. Powers and abilities * '''Martial Artists: '''In the other films and in the cartoon series, Maggie is shown to be an expert martial artist. * '''Speed: '''Even though, Maggie is fairly strong, she is incredibly fast. * '''Cooking Skills: '''While working as waitress at Good Eats, Maggie was trained to become a chef. * '''Immortality: '''Maggie is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immorality pill. * '''Animal/Alien/Robot Communication and Empathy: '''Maggie is a member of the Wooten family who is able to understand the language and feelings of animals, robots, and aliens. * '''High Intellect: '''Maggie is shown to be fairly educated and intelligent as shown in the cartoon series or the movies. Appearances The Black Lion Maggie appears again after Wolfgang's death. She is seen cleaning tables until she hears Phillip calls out Matthew's name. She runs to her family where she happily embraces with them and is reconciled with Wolfsbert. Years after the adventure, Maggie and Wolfsbert have grown close together again and are living in their nephew's mansion. She is last seen singing and dancing to the reprise song "Family is Forever," at the reunion party. The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Maggie serves as a supporting character in the movie along with her family and the rest of the gang. She is seen in the opening of the movie before Matthew goes to Woolsville. She isn't seen again until Matthew returned home with Brodi and the others. She immediately liked Brodi when she was shown to be interested in music. She later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and save Prince Carlos. In the ending, she becomes a member of the Mastiff family after her nephews and nieces get adopted. She is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" with her husband, Wolfsbert and the rest of the family. Draw It Maggie serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Maggie serves as a supporting character in the film. She joins her nephew and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Maggie serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She is last seen playing Virtua Tennis with Wolfsbert. The North Wooten Maggie serves as a supporting character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal. She was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and she was cheering for him. The Karate Boy Maggie served as a minor character in the film. She was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and she was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Maggie congratulated Matthew on a job well done. Matthew told Maggie and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. She was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Maggie was cheering for them. Return to the Present Maggie joins Matthew on his trip to the future to help Future Matthew defeat Future Butch and save the future. The Fox and the Pooch Maggie served as a supporting character in the film. She was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Black Lion Maggie mostly serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:Chefs Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:African-American characters Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Parents Category:Aunts Category:Dancers Category:Reformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:Archers Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Martial Artists Category:Time travelers